


Spiderio Noir

by MstD



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MstD/pseuds/MstD
Summary: La gran depresión había afectado las calles de New York sin precedentes, la delincuencia había atacado con fuerza, pero lo que los neoyorquinos llamaban "la araña humana" estaba ahí para darles su merecido. Quentin Beck, mago, prestidigitador y criminal había vuelto a la ciudad en su búsqueda, le había llamado la atención. Lo que no esperaba era sentirse atraído por un joven reportero.Esta historia está inspirada en el Universo Noir de Marvel.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está inspirada en el Universo Noir, a diferencia del principal este universo es mucho más oscuro ya que toma elementos del cine negro y pulp2. Marvel Noir se publicó entre los años 2009 y 2010 y con una historia corta a modo de “continuación” en el 2014. dentro de “Edge of Spider-Verse #1”. Actualmente apareció una nueva historia de Spider-Man Noir a principios de año(2020).
> 
> El primer cómic de Noir está ambientado en 1929 Nueva York, durante la Gran Depresión y la aparición de Mysterio no fue hasta 1939 antes del comienzo de la segunda guerra mundial.
> 
> Como detalle, quizás muchos lo saben pero el traje de Peter en FFH el nombrado como “Night Monkey” es directamente inspiración del Universo Noir. (más parecido a las versiones de los videojuegos que cómics como tal)
> 
> Esta historia cuenta de 3 partes, será violenta y subida de tono.
> 
> Cariños infinitos a mi Beta Reader @marajoscontreux, como siempre todo mi amor para ti.

Miraba desde la ventana la ciudad de New York, se veía tan pobre y oscura. La gran crisis había arrasado con la estética del lugar y a penas la reconocía por como era actualmente. Podría verse “normal”, pero los sectores pobres sabían que no era así.

Él era ajeno a toda esa vida, trabajaba dentro del mundo del espectáculo, la “entretención” era de lo más importante en esos años. Una forma para mantener distraída a la gente, obviamente para quienes pudieran costearlo. Es por ello que la clase alta se mantenía tan ajena a la realidad. ¿Qué iban a saber ellos sobre los campos de reclutamiento? o del frío en las calles, ese que se aprovechaba de la situación y calaba en lo más hondo de las personas que no tenían nada.

Tampoco no es como si a él no le importara de todo, estaba dentro de la clase más acomodada de New york. Podrían llamarle una excelente estrategia de marketing, pero siempre regalaba entradas para su primer show independiente de la ciudad a la que fuera, pues esto le hacía ver más  "caritativo y amistoso". ¿Cómo no adorar a gente así? El hombre era conocido como “El magnífico Mysterio”.

Un genio y un criminal encubierto, maestro de la hipnosis y prestidigitador además de ser un excelente químico.  Venía regresando de un viaje de tres años por la selva amazónica, allí desarrolló un  gas alucinógeno en base a baeocistina (un alcaloide de hongo) mezclado con drogas, para alterar la percepción de las personas. Con ello sus trucos serían de un nivel mucho mayor.

Pero él no volvía a New York sólo para divertir a unas cuantas personas, sus razones eran más egoístas.

Durante su estadía en el  amazona escuchó muchas historias sobre arañas. En África occidental y el Caribe, son consideradas algo muy importante, tanto que tenían su propia historia sobre un tal “Dios Anansi” una araña antropomorfizada con rostro humano o, por el contrario, un humano con rasgos de araña. Era considerado “el diablo que salva” dentro de esa cultura. Como hombre de ciencia no creía en esas leyendas, hasta que comenzaron a llegar historias desde el otro lado del mapa. Desde New York se hablaba de un sujeto que se hacía llamar “Spider-Man”, un hombre con poderes fuera de lo racional.

En los diarios solían darle el aspecto de un monstruo, una araña gigante disfrazada con un traje negro cargando un arma. Completamente espeluznante, era algo que no se iba a perder por ningún motivo. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos e investigar su peculiaridad, para ello iba a necesitar robar un poco de su sangre y ver que le hacía tan especial o si sólo estaba fingiendo todo, de ser así él lo descubriría rápidamente.

Le pidió a su asistente Ella que gestionara su regreso a Estados Unidos, esta tan eficiente consiguió su regreso para el día siguiente.

Llevaba una semana allí esperando encontrar a “Spider-Man” hasta fue a ver la tonta película/documental que habían hecho sobre el “héroe” en el teatro Roxy. Vaya fraude fue ver que no era nada más que un hombre común y corriente. Sí, podía soltar telarañas, pero él también podía hacer algo parecido, bien podía sacar de su bolsillo un cordel infinito.

Tras ver lo que él denominó como “basura visual” bajó sus expectativas, posiblemente podría ser un fraude. Tenía un mes exacto para encontrarlo, había firmado un contrato para dar cinco espectáculos durante ese tiempo. Asumió que sería tiempo suficiente para obtener lo que quería, pero estaba volviéndose todo tan aburrido. En la ciudad no pasaba absolutamente nada (fuera de lo normal), se estaba impacientando, terminaría por destruir él la ciudad para ver si aparecía el sujeto.

—Recuerda que hoy tienes una entrevista al medio día. —Dijo la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé. — respondió seco cerrando las cortinas para dejarse caer sobre el sillón de la lujosa habitación. 

—Preparé el teatro como lo pediste, nadie además de mí sabe donde están los difusores.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó desinteresado mirando el suelo de madera.

—Cerca de las diez.

—Creo que ya es ahora, es mejor que vaya saliendo.

—El teatro lo tienes a una cuadra —respondió la mujer arqueando una ceja —no te tomará más de 10 minutos llegar allí.

—Iré a ver si puedo conseguir información con Kingpin —comentó desganado. —llevamos una semana aquí y aún nada, además prefiero ir a visitarlo yo a que él venga por mí.

—Debes ser más paciente.

—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no robar un banco o hacer explotar el Empire State.

La mujer que le acompañaba sonrió con su respuesta, llevaba un tiempo trabajando con él. Solía ser una antigua empleada de Kimping, conocía al hombre como a la palma de su mano. El día que Beck y Fisk comenzaron a trabajar juntos, Wilson le pidió a Ella irse con él, pues quería mantenerse informado de todas las actividades sospechosas que realizara el ilusionista.

—Vamos… sólo dale tiempo. —dijo acercándose al hombre mientras mecía su cadera a cada paso, rodeó el mueble y le tomó por los hombros —¿Quieres que te acompañe? puede que Wilson sea menos duro contigo si me ve allí. —comentó la mujer.

—No, muchas gracias. —respondió alejándose de su agarre.

La relación que tenían no era nada más que estrictamente profesional o al menos eso trataban. Se habían involucrado sexualmente en alguna que otra ocasión. Entendía que la mujer gustaba de él. La chica era guapa, inteligente y astuta. Tristemente para Quentin no era para nada su tipo, le gustaban más jóvenes, fornidos y por sobretodo masculinos.

—Podrías usar el químico con Wilson, termina con él y la ciudad será nuestra. No por nada pasamos tres años internados en una selva viviendo en chozas de barro peleando con serpientes. Tienes tu dichoso experimento, utilizalo.

—Es tan fácil decirlo, tú lo conoces. Apenas note algo raro no se molestará en tirar del gatillo, prefiero mantenerlo como aliado por ahora. Una vez que encontremos al hombre araña y su sangre fluya por mis venas, Fisk verá lo que es el verdadero poder. Entonces ése día esta ciudad conocerá al nuevo Kingpin. Seré más temido que el mismo Duende y más grande que el mismo Maestro del crimen.

La chica no respondió nada, esbozó una sonrisa y se dignó a dejar el lugar. El hombre sabía lo que hacía tenía plena confianza en su actuar, lo resolvería solo.

Por otra parte, Peter Parker recorría apresurando por las calles de Times Square en dirección al centro Rockefeller. Con una de sus manos sujetaba la libreta pequeña en su bolsillo, evitando que saliera volando de allí, pues su largo abrigo se agitaba demasiado con cada uno de sus movimientos. En su otra mano sostenía la cámara colgada en su cuello evitando que esta se golpeara contra su pecho. Estaba cansado, apenas había evitado el robo de un banco cerca de la zona, no se quedó ni siquiera para tomar fotos de lo acontecido, sólo alcanzó a dejar una nota junto a los criminales y se marchó. Si esperaba a los policías iba a llegar tarde a la entrevista que había agendado.

Hace un tiempo había sido picado por lo que él llama: “Una araña exótica y mística”.

Esto ocurrió cuando estaba investigando el asesinato de su tío, aproximadamente hace 5 años atrás descubrió el cuerpo mutilado del anciano, en represalia por su forma de actuar. Sus tíos eran en extremo republicanos, defendían los derechos de la gente y además de ello les enseñaban a pelear por lo que le correspondía. Era cosa de tiempo para que uno de los dos terminara envuelto en algo así.

Es por ello que cuando obtuvo sus poderes no dudó en seguir buscando la justicia social, pues el periodismo como tal no podía hacer mucho en una ciudad tan corrupta.

Descubrió que el atacante de su tío era un jefe criminal conocido como “El duende”, el mismo que después terminó con su compañero de trabajo, el reportero Ben Urich. El duende no era nadie más que Norman Osborn, un jefe de mafia con un grupo compuesto de personas con extravagantes cualidades, todos creaturas que pudieran haber salido del más oscuro y descabellado circo.

Corrió aproximadamente por 20 minutos respirando por la boca. Había aprendido a dominar sus poderes a la perfección, pero cuando los necesitaba para su bien personal era típico que no pudiera usarlos, pues debía esperar un tiempo antes de volver a usar su telaraña orgánica ya que solía cansarlo rápidamente tras sus prolongados usos. De todas formas no era del todo un problema, tras años de rutina aprendió a sobrellevar su agitada vida. 

Cuidar de May, responder al trabajo y vigilar las calles, esa era su vida, una triste vida donde no había espacio para algo más. Ni siquiera un romance pasajero, pero esa era otra historia. Peter era apuesto, su compañera de trabajo Betty Brant se lo hacía saber todo los días y siempre le molestaba por no tener pareja, pero ser gay en esos años… Uf, mejor ni nombrarlo. En cantinas clandestinas conoció todo tipo de hombres, era un superhéroe pero también tenía necesidades como todo el mundo.

A las afueras del edificio que le esperaba, la gente estaba aglomerada. Por la televisión se enteró que estarían regalando entradas para el primer espectáculo del carismático hombre. Se abrió paso entre la multitud empujando a más de una persona, se volteó en repetidas ocasiones para disculparse hasta que llegó a la puerta y mostró su pase de prensa, el guardia le dejó entrar al popular teatro Radio City Music Hall.

Una vez dentro del vestíbulo rojizo, se quitó su sombrero, liberando su cabellera alborotada, pasó la mano tratando de acomodarlo mientras avanzaba en dirección a donde estaba la recepcionista vestida pulcramente con su chaqueta roja, blusa blanca y corbata de moño negro.

Esperó a que la mujer le prestara atención, esta estaba al teléfono y con una seña le indicó que ya estaba por terminar, que pronto le atendería. Peter asintió y con su vista recorrió el lugar, disfrutando de la arquitectura, las paredes rojas, el mural junto a la escalera de medio caracol. Por último llevó su vista al techo alto admirando los vidrios del largo candelabro.

—Dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  —preguntó y el chico automáticamente llevó la vista otra vez a la recepcionista.

—Hola, soy Peter Parker —dijo mostrándole su credencial del periódico. 

—El Sr. Beck está esperando entre bastidores —le contestó la mujer.

—¿Llegó hace mucho? —preguntó preocupado.

—Hm... 15 minutos —respondió haciendo memoria, mientras jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos.

—Lo siento, había mucho tráfico —comentó excusándose.

—Puedo ver que vienes apurado, pero podrías arreglarte un poco —Le dijo señalando su cabello y camisa fuera del pantalón —Subiendo las escaleras están los baños, luego continumúas por ese pasillo hasta los camerinos.

Peter asintió apenado. Cuando se quitó su traje de sigilo no se molestó mucho en acomodar bien su ropa, pues sólo corrió para llegar a tiempo. Idealmente debía llegar primero que Beck, pero cuando vio a los delincuentes con armas fuera del local bien podría conformarse con llegar aunque sea 5 minutos tarde.

Le agradeció despidiéndose con la mano y caminó apresurado hacia las escaleras, las cuales subió de a dos peldaños. Una vez fuera de la vista de la mujer acomodó su cabello otra vez jalándolo hacia atrás, tratando de dominar sus revoltosas ondas y acomodó su ropa mientras iba atravesando el pasillo. Ni tiempo se dio para apreciar las pinturas en las paredes. Llegó a la puerta donde se acomodan los artistas, golpeó suavemente y abrió. 

Encontró al hombre frente al espejo acomodando el moño de su traje, este volteó a verlo cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Pensé me había equivocado de lugar —respondió bebiendo de su trago —Los reporteros suelen llegar antes —dijo el hombre posando sus ojos azules en el joven reportero. 

Le mantuvo su arrogante mirada y no le dio el gusto de pestañear, el mayor se acomodó en su silla y con gusto contempló la rebeldía en los ojos castaños del joven.

Peter Parker sabía que Quentin Beck era un hombre extravagante y exótico, además de todo un criminal. Le conocía muy bien, su ex-compañero Urich reportero del Daily Bugle le había hablado sobre él unos días antes de fallecer a manos del Duende.

Descubrió que había entablado una sociedad con Wilson Fisk, un magnate que buscaba la presidencia y controlar a la gente, otro corrupto más, otra red de criminales para su lista, otro plan más que tenía que echar abajo... pero cuando lo entendiese del todo, pues aún no sabía qué pintaba el “mago” dentro de esa historia.

—Discúlpame hubo un incidente, asaltaron un banco y también había un poco de tráfico— se excusó, acercándose al hombre.

—Te veo agitado ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Tienes edad para ello verdad? —lo cuestionó dirigiéndose al carro metálico que habían dejado en el cuarto, este contenía vasos unos tragos no muy fuertes y agua embotellada.

—Gracias, pero no puedo beber en horario de trabajo. Sólo agua por favor. —le respondió sacando la libreta de su bolsillo para dejarla sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Luego se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo sobre una silla.

Quentin observó desde su lugar cada uno de sus movimientos y tragó saliva mientras veía al joven con la camisa remangada y sus cabellos alborotados. Era completamente el tipo de hombre que le gustaba.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó el de ojos castaños, Quentin agitó la cabeza y se acercó para tenderle el vaso con agua, el más joven le agradeció y bebió todo de un sorbo olvidando sus modales. —Disculpa, estaba seco —dijo apenado.

—Pareciera como si hubieras corrido una maratón o algo así —le respondió viéndolo de reojo.

—Algo parecido.

—Imagino que lo ocurrido en el centro ya está controlado ¿Verdad? —preguntó sin importarle.

—Pues si, al final Spider-Man apareció y les dio su merecido —soltó a la ligera acomodándose en una de las sillas para dar inicio a la entrevista. 

—Fascinante… —dijo Beck queriendo girar los ojos molesto pero se aguantó. Llevaba toda la semana esperando al tipo y justo cuando tenía que hacer aparecía. —¿Qué hay sobre ese tal “Spider-Man”? —preguntó con fingida duda.

—Se hace llamar un “vigilante”, sólo se dedica a cuidar de la ciudad.

—Hmm… es un ser bastante interesante. ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él? —preguntó y Peter pensó sus palabras antes de responder. 

—Lo he fotografiado en diferentes ocasiones, pero nada más —comentó cruzando sus piernas y acomodando la libreta que tenía frente a él en la superficie elevada. —¿Por qué tanto interés en él? —agregó pasando las hojas entre sus dedos. 

—En las ciudades que he estado no tienen una araña que cuida la ciudad. —respondió divertido, desviando la mirada del chico.

—Es una lástima.

—Bueno, imagino que eres el periodista que envió el Bugle ¿Verdad? ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre por favor?

—Peter Benjamin Parker, no soy periodista como tal, soy fotógrafo pero también seré tu entrevistador por hoy y no te preocupes, me enviaron con una serie de preguntas —dijo agitando la libreta frente a él.

—Bueno, al menos agradezco que seas agradable.

—Tengo entendido que llevas cerca de 8 años en la industria de la entretención.

—Sí, comencé en casinos como prestidigitador, ya sabes... juegos de carta y trucos de magia básicos, como este —dijo tomando el sombrero que había dejado el menor sobre la mesa.

El chico pasó su mirada castaña desde la hoja en dirección al gorro que sostenía frente a él, soltó el lápiz sobre la libreta y se concentró en no perder detalle de lo que hacía el hombre. Movió el objeto negro frente a él de forma horizontal viendo como el más joven le seguía con sus ojos chocolate. Lo detuvo frente a él, metió su mano libre al interior de este, sacando de allí el lápiz que estaba usando su entrevistador. El menor bajó la vista para ver la libreta sin nada sobre ella y volvió a mirar al hombre que le sonreía.

—Esperaba verte sacar un conejo —respondió con fingida tristeza. 

—El tuyo sólo carga lápices, lo siento —dijo tendiéndole el objeto y Peter lo tomó de sus manos para volver a cargarlo sobre el papel.

—Bueno —respondió cuando terminó de anotar lo que anteriormente había dicho el mayor. Una vez listo volvió a hablar —¿Cómo hiciste desaparecer un elefante? —preguntó con fingida seriedad, haciendo referencia a uno de sus actos antiguos.

El menor le miró como había hecho anteriormente, sin perder detalles, esperando su respuesta pues se veía que era de vital importancia. Quentin abrió la boca para responder pero luego soltó una carcajada.

—Casi caigo y por poco arruino el truco.

—Para la próxima caerás —contestó posando sus ojos directamente sobre los azules del hombre y terminó con una sonrisa en sus labios llevando el lápiz entre ellos rozándolos con la punta. 

Quentin lo vió desde su lugar y tragó saliva.

Peter sabía como actuar, sabía usar a su favor sus encantos y hacerlo caer en una falsa “comodidad” en la cuál la gente se sentía más relajada y comenzaba a decir más de lo que debía.

—Te fuiste a una selva durante 3 años —comentó detenidamente pensando de qué forma terminar la oración. —¿Podría saber qué hacías allí?

—Simple gusto.

—Entonces gustas de ser comida de animales —respondió fingiendo anotar lo comentado.

—No, como crees, el mundo necesita más magia, más risas. Me pareció bien estar allí y animar un poco las cosas, además no sólo estuve en ese lugar, recorrí otras ciudades también.

“Tan caritativo” pensó con cinismo, quizás a cuantas personas había engañado con esa misma y coqueta sonrisa.

—Eres tan caritativo, debería haber más gente como tú.

—Me halagas, yo sólo hago lo que está a mi alcance. Si así puedo ayudar un poco, pues lo haré encantado.

Peter trataba de aguantar el no insultar o llamarle “víbora mentirosa”, no podía tolerar cuando la gente le mentía en su cara y aún así lucían de lo más normal. Cerró la libreta y volvió a hablar. — Eso es todo, sólo me faltan las fotografías ¿Crees que pueda fotografiarte en el interior del “gran escenario”?

—No veo porqué no —dijo levantándose de su lugar. —Sígueme —agregó tomando la mano del chico para levantarlo y guiarlo hasta la puerta.

—Espera olvido mis cosas —dijo Peter saliéndose de su agarre. Volvió por su chaqueta, en ella metió la libreta y colgó la prenda en su brazo, el gorro simplemente lo dejó en su cabeza.

Siguió al hombre por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor, para luego terminar a la entrada del escenario. Sin cuidado dejó sus cosas sobre una butaca de la primera fila y desenfundó su cámara, tomó distancia entremedio de las fila hasta encontrar el mejor ángulo del escenario.

El hombre que le acompañaba subió al escenario, Peter lo enfocó con su cámara buscando el cuadro perfecto. El mago vestía un traje verde oscuro, el cual contrastaba con el blanco del telón principal hecho de seda. Los colores medios naranjas imitaban en el interior una puesta de sol y de las bocinas del lugar se escuchaba un leve Jazz.

Quentin sacó una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con ellas. Le encantaba presumir lo hábil que era con sus manos. Empujó las cartas desde el centro de su base y las lanzó rápidamente a su otra mano, estas salieron disparadas como una ráfaga y volvió a repetir el gesto en el sentido contrario, ampliando la distancia entre sus manos.

—Presumido… —dijo Peter mirándolo detrás del lente.

—No olvides que esto tiene una excelente acústica, tu voz me llega como un dulce susurro — le respondió sin perder la atención de los papeles en sus manos. — ¿Está bien así? — comentó moviéndose con elegancia por el lugar, mientras lanzaba cartas al aire y estas caían de diferentes colores directo al piso.

—Sí, sólo concéntrate en lo tuyo —respondió sin salir de quicio, el hombre lo volvía temperamental. Tenía algo hipnótico, era de esas personas a las cuales no podías dejar de mirar, de esas que tienes que observar todo lo que hacen ya que cada movimiento es un espectáculo.

—¿Te gusta el ángulo? —volvió a preguntar, recargando una de sus manos en su cadera, mientras posaba para el joven jugueteando con las cartas en su otra mano.

—Si, es perfecto —dijo sin pensarlo mucho y el hombre sobre el escenario curvó sus labios ante su respuesta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el lente de la cámara. 

Peter no había entendido el doble sentido en sus palabras, volvió a repetirlas en su cabeza, cuando escuchó la risa del mayor un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Le estaba coqueteando con descaro.

—¿Te veré esta noche en el espectáculo? —preguntó deteniendo el movimiento de las cartas sobre su mano derecha.

— Asistiré como prensa, pero no me quedaré por mucho tiempo —respondió el joven guardando su cámara.

—Entiendo, espero verte entonces Sr. Parker.


	2. Capítulo 2

El hombre sabía que la única forma de llamar a su “presa” era causar un desastre.

Saliendo del teatro vio las patrullas pasar rápidamente por la calle. Sin perder el tiempo se metió en el callejón más cercano al costado del teatro y oculto tras los container de basura frente a las escaleras de evacuación, acomodó su traje. Desde el interior de su largo abrigo extrajo su máscara negra junto con los guantes y velozmente los calzó donde correspondian. Revisó las armas que tenía escondidas bajo su ropa sacándolas de sus fundas que tenía apretadas a su cuerpo. Sujetándolas desde la empuñadura dejó caer el cargador, aún estaban cargadas y cada una tenía 4 balas.

El chico era experto en combate físico, esto gracias a las cientos de criminales y nazis que fue encontrando por las calles, sin embargo, a pesar de su gran habilidad le encantaba asustar a los delincuentes con las armas.

Escaló por las empolvadas paredes sin importarle ensuciarse, igual a como lo haría una araña. Utilizando una de sus habilidades hizo emerger desde las punta de sus dedos los firmes vellos arácnidos, los cuales creaban los puntos de contacto para ayudarle a adherirse. Una vez llegó hasta la cima se sujetó a la punta de la cornisa y desde allí vio hacia dónde se dirigían las patrullas.

Desde el primer auto el copiloto sacaba su cuerpo por la ventana apuntando con un arma en dirección a las ruedas para detener las patrullas que le seguían. 

—No en mi ciudad —se dijo a sí mismo. Desde lo alto se lanzó balanceándose con sus telarañas, soltándolas y anclando una nueva desde lo más alto de los edificios. —Ni en mis calles —terminó por decir, dejándose caer directo en el techo del vehículo.

Sacó las armas del interior del traje y saltó hasta el capó apuntando directo al parabrisas. Jaló el gatillo y rompió el parabrisas, los hombres que estaban dentro del vehículo apuntaron al encapuchado y sin perder tiempo dispararon.

Una, dos, tres veces y en la cuarta terminaron por incrustarle una bala en su brazo izquierdo. Peter se quejó, dejando caer las armas y procedió a utilizar sus manos liberando sus telarañas sobre los hombres, pegándolos al respaldo del asiento.

La gente desde la cera de la calle veía al auto descarrilándose con el hombre vestido de negro arriba del capó. Este disparó, con las armas que le quitó a los delincuentes, en dirección a las ruedas del auto para evitar chocar contra los edificios. Al ver que el auto no perdía velocidad terminó por detener el vehículo con ayuda de sus telarañas, sujetándose de los edificios parando el auto en seco.

Bajó del capó apretando la herida en su brazo caminando en dirección a las patrullas que le seguían.

—¿De dónde venían huyendo y por qué? —cuestionó el chico evitando quejarse.

—Un simple robo a una joyería, eran solamente esos dos tipos —le respondió señalando el vehículo con las telarañas. —¿Necesitas que te ayudemos con eso? —le preguntó mirando su brazo.

—No, gracias —respondió seco para luego largarse de allí.

Si bien los policías ayudaban a mantener el orden en las calles la gran mayoría era un montón de corruptos. Tristemente eso fue lo que aprendió trabajando como detective, Peter Parker no se fiaba de nadie a excepción de las personas que eran como él. Sólo confiaba en “fenómenos con superpoderes” los cuales frecuentaban el mismo lugar hacia donde ahora mismo se dirigía.

Se adentró entremedio de los grises callejones, con cuidado, serpenteando entre la ciudad hasta llegar a las calles de Hell's Kitchen. Con discreción se quitó la máscara y los guantes y observando a ambos lados en la gran avenida, caminó con total naturalidad en dirección al club de Felicia Hardy o el conocido “Black Cat”.

El bar clandestino que abasteció a los más poderosos y corruptos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Apareció hace unos cuantos años y luego de los tiempos de ley seca se mantuvo oculto hasta ese entonces. Sólo unos pocos civiles le conocían y con el tiempo se volvió el refugio y cuartel de los héroes de la calle, los denominados “Defensores”.

Peter conocía a la dueña del club, en algún momento tuvieron algo fugaz pero terminaron con una buena “amistad”. El chico la rescató en diferentes situaciones y ella le proporcionó refugio en diferentes ocasiones.

Desde el otro lado de la calle volvió a revisar que nadie le siguiera para volver a adentrarse a los callejones. La avenida estaba vacía, salvo por algunos autos estacionados en la acera y otros esperando la señal para avanzar. Examinando los edificios grisáceos se apresuró a llegar a su destino. Buscó la entrada deslizándose por el estrecho pasillo de ladrillos y una vez frente a la puerta con el dibujo de un gato, la forzó abriéndola de golpe.

Le recibió el ruido de las armas cargadas y ceños fruncidos apuntándole, miró la escena con una risa en sus labios y entró en el local sujetando su brazo.

—Qué bienvenida más cálida —dijo cerrando con cuidado.

Los hombres le miraron con desaprobación, escondieron las armas entre sus ropas y volvieron a tomar asiento en las butacas caoba de forro rojo. Caminó sobre la madera oscura del piso que contrastaba con el capuchino de las paredes hasta llegar frente a su amiga rubia, la dueña del club que le observaba detrás de la barra. 

—Llegó el famoso detective privado —habló la mujer detrás de la máscara blanca, recargándose sobre la madera caoba —. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó observando su brazo.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le respondió con ironía.

—Siento que alguien viene molesto —comentó un hombre de lentes y traje negro elegantemente vestido, bebiendo lo que tenía en su vaso.

—Tal parece que le dieron duro hoy y no de la forma en la cual le gusta —respondió la chica con una risa viendo como el joven se acomodaba junto a uno de sus clientes frecuentes.

—Cierren la boca, no estoy de humor —se quejó—. Mierda.

—¿Te ayudo con ello? —le preguntó la mujer señalando su herida.

—Se regenerará solo —le dijo sin importancia.

—Pero tienes que sacar la bala… —volvió a hablar la mujer.

—Podría ayudarte yo —comentó el joven de gafas oscuras a su lado.

—En ese caso preferiría que lo hiciera Hardy —comentó con una pequeña risa.

—Vamos, sé cómo sacarla, tengo experiencia con eso —le respondió el mayor—. Hardy ¿Podrías darme una botella de aguardiente?

—Todo sea por los que mantienen las calles limpias —comentó la mujer asintiendo. Volteó en su lugar para dirigir la vista a la repisa de alcoholes, alcanzando la primera botella incolora. La bajó cargándola con fuerza sobre la madera guiando con el sonido al mayor para que la cogiera.

El gato angora de pelaje blanco que estaba echado a su costado de la caja registradora maulló producto de la poca delicadeza de la mujer y bajo la expectante mirada del felino el joven de cabello castaño cobrizo levantaba la botella, para luego jalar a Peter de su lugar guiándolo por entremedio de las otras mesas en dirección al segundo piso a una de las bodegas de insumos.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa bajo la máscara y acariciado al felino, observó como los cómplices se perdían entre las escaleras.

Peter se dejó arrastrar por el hombre observando cada uno de sus pasos. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar, se deslizó dentro y una vez pasó a su lado el mayor le siguió cerrando tras él.

—Acomódate sobre la mesa —le pidió. Dejó la botella a un lado y alzó las manos buscando el botiquín en las primeras repisas del estrecho armario.

—Un poco más a tu derecha —le indicó Peter viendo como el mayor palmeaba los espacios vacíos. El hombre le devolvió una sonrisa una vez sintió la tela chocar con sus dedos.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —preguntó el hombre bajando el botiquín.

—Me descuidé —respondió hundiéndose de hombros—, ya sabes… “gajes del oficio”.

—¿Podrías quitarte la ropa? —le preguntó destapando la botella. 

—¿Por qué no me la quitas tú? —se le insinuó el menor con picardía.

El mayor resopló ante el comentario, curvó los labios y dejó la botella a un lado. Tomó entre sus manos el abrigo del chico, el cual deslizó hacia abajo con cuidado, tratando de no rozar su herida y le volvió a hablar.

—Por lo general eres más rápido —comentó llevando sus manos hasta la camisa del joven la cual desabotonó mientras rozaba torpemente con sus manos su torso desnudo.

—Sí… no lo pensé muy bien que digamos —le contestó. Empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás apegándose a la fría pared mientras el hombre le quitaba la camisa.

Cerró los ojos con gusto y se dejó tocar por su acompañante, mientras sentía el líquido caer por su brazo, con cuidado el hombre invidente comenzó a limpiar la zona con un algodón, sintiendo los quejidos del joven chico.

—Siempre tan impulsivo —le contestó tomando entre sus manos su brazo con suavidad, sintiendo los músculos bajo sus dedos. Escuchó un quejido placentero desde los labios del joven y sin cuidado apretó la carne entre sus manos, estrujándolo hasta sentir el metal saliendo del agujero.

—¡MIERDA MATT! —gritó de forma estridente y el nombrado se abalanzó sobre sus labios para callar los quejidos del chico.

Sí, eran amigos, confidentes y ¿por qué no? la pareja de “momento” y esto sólo por una razón, su compañero Matt Murdock era ciego y le sentaba de maravilla porque:

**_Cuando Peter se emocionaba mucho… cosas muy extrañas ocurrían,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_cosas que no eran muy lindas de ver._ **

El joven se separó de sus labios con un quejido molesto, aguantando las ganas de golpear al invidente. —Eres un bruto.

—Lo siento, pero tú sabes… mientras más rápido mejor —contestó tomando el metal entre sus dedos. Dejándolo a un lado volvió a limpiar la herida para luego vendarlo.

—Hablando de impulsividad… —le dijo el castaño jalándolo de la corbata de su traje. —¿Cuánto más te quedarás?

—Sólo venía a recolectar información, hay muchos rumores en las calles… —comentó preocupado—. Felicia me dijo que fuiste donde el “mago” ¿Algo que comentarme?

—Es el típico caso “guapo y estúpido” —se bufó—. Es una pena, bien podría haberme divertido con él, pero no me gustan los criminales.

—¿Qué relación tiene con Kingpin? —lo volvió a cuestionar quitando las manos del más joven.

—¿Te apetece hablar mientras aprovechamos el poco tiempo con sexo casual? —le respondió a modo de pregunta mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes piernas.

—Eres un in-

No pudo terminar su oración cuando volvió a sentir los hábiles labios del joven.

Fuera del bar, el ilusionista entraba en compañía de su asistente, abrió con cuidado golpeando tres veces. Era la señal de los clientes "nuevos". Abrió la puerta y entró en el local con completa naturalidad, dando elegantes pasos sobre la crujiente madera. Su compañera siguiéndole le hizo una seña y se fue en dirección a los baños femeninos.

—Así que tú eres la gata —le saludo plantándose frente a ella.

—La misma —le contestó la mujer— ¿Qué se te ofrece?. 

—Lo más pesado y costoso que tengas.

Felicia asintió y desde abajo de la barra sacó el mejor whisky escocés que podía ofrecerle al elegante intruso. Giró la tapa con elegancia entremedio de sus dedos y sirvió el contenido en un vaso, haciéndolo caer como una cascada frente al intruso.

Beck miró al gato a su lado y acarició su cabeza levantando con la otra mano la mezcla rojiza y miel. La mujer bajó al gato del mesón y le dirigió la palabra cruzándose de brazos mientras le veía desconfiada.

—¿Acaso no eres el hombre de las ilusiones? —preguntó con fingido desinterés— Recuerdo haber visto tu cara en carteles.

—El mismo —respondió afirmativo guiñandole un ojo.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae a mi bar? —le preguntó— Si te soy sincera mi local no es de tu estilo.

—Sólo quería conocer un poco más de la ciudad —respondió. Llevó su vista al reloj acomodado en la pared detrás de Felicia y volteó a ver a su acompañante esperando que saliera por la puerta del baño.

La mujer salió de allí con una bufanda cubriendo su boca mirando el pequeño club dejó la puerta abierta y camino hasta plantarse detrás del hombre.

El gato blanco que paseaba entre sus piernas le gruñó con rabia. Felicia deslizó una de sus manos con cautela bajo el mesón buscando la pequeña arma que tenía escondida. Uno a uno vio cómo caían los clientes inconscientes sobre las mesas.

—¿Quién eres realmente? —preguntó seria la mujer.

—¿Quién eres tú? —respondió dejando el vaso— ¿Podrías quitarte la máscara? me molesta hablarle a un pedazo de plástico.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —contestó tomando la parte baja de su máscara retirándola con un movimiento hacia arriba.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —preguntó asqueado corriendo la mirada hacia las ventanas cerradas.

La mujer físicamente era hermosa, con su cabello rubio platinado y curvas bien formadas pero la cicatriz en su cara era algo que… no era para nada hermoso, iba desde el inicio de su frente y caía en forma diagonal pasando sobre su ojo y labio hasta caer el mentón.

—El último hombre que creyó poder contra Spìder-Man —le respondió plantandole sus ojos verdes furiosos.

—Escuché que eras la amante de esa tal araña —le preguntó Beck.

—En algún momento de mi vida sí.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca del joven reportero? —preguntó. Hardy le miró extrañada como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablado. —Bueno, el detective privado con oficina en Midtown que se hace pasar por reportero.

—¿Por qué crees que yo sé algo?.

—Vamos mujer, Kingpin me lo contó todo y no soy paciente ¿Vas a decir algo o no?

—No tengo nada que decirte.

Quentin gruñó impaciente, tomó la botella que la mujer había dejado sobre la barra y la estrelló en su cabeza dejándola inconsciente tirada en el charco de alcohol.

—¡Beck! —se quejó su acompañante, viendo como el hombre se pasaba por arriba del mueble para cargar a la mujer entre sus brazos.

—Vamos, no es como si fuera a desfigurarla más de lo que ya está. —comentó con ironía.

—Si yo no puedo llegar al arácnido, él vendrá a nosotros.

El ilusionista se retiró del lugar cargando a la mujer sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco de basura. Su asistente terminó por inspeccionar la primera planta del local. Al no encontrar a nadie despierto, dejó la escena del crimen sin antes dejar la propìna sobre la barra. Bien sabían ellos que no dejarla era una falta de educación.

Por otra parte… un emocionado chico tenía una pelea con el cierre de un pantalón, totalmente ajeno a los suyos.

—Por favor detente —se quejó el mayor—, creo haber escuchado algo…—volvió a decir apartando al chico. —Ese silencio no es común.

Peter volvió a entrar a su estado normal. Guardó silencio guiándose por sus instintos y cuando sintió y escuchó las vibraciones de un motor acelerando a toda velocidad empujó a Matt contra las repisas a su lado, dejándole el camino libre para correr escaleras abajo.

—¿Felicia? —preguntó alzando la voz.

En cosa de nada atravesó la habitación hasta pasar del otro lado de la barra esperando encontrar a la mujer allí tirada, pero sólo encontró vidrios ensangrentados y un charco de alcohol. Llevó la vista hacia las escaleras donde venía bajando su acompañante.

—Se llevarón a Hardy —comentó golpeando la madera enchapada, haciendo saltar el líquido del vaso frente a él. Lo tomó entre sus manos con intenciones de arrojarlo contra la pared y desde la base despegó un húmedo papel.

_ “Nos vemos a media noche Spider-Man” _

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó molesto.

—Parker —le regañó disgustado el abogado.

—Apenas lleva medio día aquí y ya cree que puede hacer lo que se le da en gana —se quejó apretando el papel en su mano. 

—Así funcionan los villanos Peter.

—¿Es que acaso no cumplen un protocolo o algo? —preguntó provocando la risa del mayor—. Deberían tener horarios o algo —se volvió a quejar.

—Iré yo —le contestó al menor—. Cuídate esa herida. —¡Alto ahí! —dijo el joven— Ese desgraciado es  **mío** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les va gustando este lio? Yo amo el mundo NOIR <3 Ese Peter es un loquillo.


End file.
